


Challenge #12: Nostalgia

by UndeservingHero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment of reverie from the loudest nin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge #12: Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Hero: This is part of a drabble series that never got finished so I thought I’d post them here as a collection. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.

The stone under my hands was warm from the sun. I looked out over Kanoha. My home. My birthplace. The wind ruffled my hair and the leaves of the trees behind me. I smiled slightly, remember all of the good things that had happened here in my village.

In only one year, babies had been born, teammates had gotten married, happiness had been found. Among all of the wonderful, bright things, a darker tinge swirled. Fellow nin had died. People I had grown up with and had loved had lost their lives on missions.

But through all of the sadness, the people of Kanohagakure were resilient. They kept on fighting, smiling, loving, laughing, sharing. They had been through hell, had rebuilt our city and were still strong, thriving even.

I looked down at the streets below where my life had been shaped, where I had met the most important people in my life, where I had learned that I was not a monster. In those streets, I had discovered both hated and love.

I smiled fully at the thought of love. Yes, I had found hatred and love in the very same heart.

Warmth pressed against my back and arms came around my waist. “What put that smile back on your face, Dobe?” 

A tear slid down my cheek and found the upturned corner of my lips. “I was thinking about home.”


End file.
